DC Super Hero Girls Wikia:Rules
Welcome contributors and visitors of the DC Super Hero Girls Wikia! The board would all like you to enjoy your time here, and to help achieve this goal and make sure that this wiki and its audience may stay safe, rules have been put into place. This will also keep the management from becoming too time straining. Whether or not you take time to read the rules doesn't matter, but if you are going to help out on the wiki you must still have a clear sense of what's allowed and what's not, otherwise the staff may have to issue bans for the breakage of rules. If you commit a minor crime on the site you may be issued with a ban for at least one week, but if the criminal activity continues, harsher tactics may be put into play. Blocking people is the last thing we want to do here, so we wish that you would take these rules into consideration, as they are here to make sure that this wiki is a nice place for everyone. General rules *'All contributors on the site are expected to keep a clear knowledge of the rules.' *'Any admin or staff member has a right to stand up for the site and keep unnecessary edits in check at all times.' They are allowed to issue a suitable ban to the user or visitor who's committed the bad edit. *'Any sort of edits that are made for the wiki should be for its benefit and not for badgehunting.' This act is forbidden within this wiki and will result in punishment. *'Vandalism is strictly prohibited.' *'All information added must be canon with the franchise's timeline.' Fanon material can be added to your own userpage. *'When you create an account on this site, you are given the responsibility over it.' This therefore means that even if you blame another for using your account for rulebreaking, action will still be taken against said account. *'Do not take your problems from this wiki to our two sister wikis, the Monster High wiki and the Ever After High wiki, or visa-versa.' *'Don't try to recruit anyone for your own wiki through our site.' If you need help with your wiki, go to Community Central. Image rules User images *'This wiki is not your own personal file database.' Unused images will be deleted and your userpage will be blanked if you are inactive for over a year. If you become active again, the images can be restored upon request. *'Don't to add user images into user talk pages', unless it is for discussion that is worthy of the wiki standards. *'Animated gifs are only allowed on userpages and not on blogs.' Please do keep in mind that they won't always work on wikis. *'You cannot upload fanworks that do not belong to you', even if you've asked the creator for permission. Wiki Images *'Using images for the sake of badge hunting is strictly prohibited within this wiki.' *'Don't upload any images onto the wiki if you're not going to use them.' *'Animated gifs are only allowed in user pages', and are not for use on articles on the wiki. *'Fan art is not allowed on articles.' If you wish to upload this sort of image, use it on your own user page. *'Don't upload leaks.' If you can't find an official source for it (such as DC comics, Lego, a staff member, or Mattel), it's a leak. *When uploading images to articles make sure to give them a proper name that describes the image. *'Don't upload any duplicate files onto the wiki.' If you're trying to upload a better quality version of the image, replace it. Category:Help